Thanks For Summing That Up!
by Rosie Bunce of Brockenborings
Summary: Have you ever met a Snaptrapper? Neither has Hiccup . . . until now!
1. An Axe for Astrid

This is Berk, it's the fun in the sun kind of place that gives you frostbite on your spleen! I'm Hiccup. Large Dragon rushes in holding somthing in it's mouth!

"Toothless!" Hicuup exclaims as he looks up from the sword he was sharpening and places it on the work bench "Hey bud! What ya got there?"

The dragon drops the object, lets out a stream of fire that streches across the work shop, and when it dims he picked it up again as Astrid is steped forward, hands on her hips.

"Soooo . . ." Hiccup lets the air rush out of his lungs

"So" Astrid agrees

"So, why are you -" before he could finish Astrid silenced him with a kiss. The dragon just narrowed his eyes, it was probably best he left, these situations were awkward enough for Hiccup without a ton of dragon sat watching his every move.

Astrid pulled back and grinned, a rare sight but recently it had become more common. Hiccups leg slipped out from under him and he fell backwards onto one of Gobbers chairs.

"So," Hiccup continued as Astrid perched herself on his knee "How can I be of service?" Astrid kissed his cheek.

"I need a new axe!" she exclaimed as if it had been obvious "Stormfly melted my old one with one of her magniseum flames!" Astrid explained, pointing at what Toothless had in his mouth, as she stood up.

"Should of trained her better!" This earned Hiccup and punch in the sholder "Ow!"

"I better go. I'm meeting Ruffnut later, and you know Ruff, if your late your dead! Speeking of which I better go!"

"Like you couldn't fight her off!" Hiccup said

As she left Astrid shouted back to him "Your Amazing!"

Once she had left Toothless came in and did and impression of Hiccup spiting out the drink Astrid had made last Snoggletogg, only it was flames not 'Yak-nog' as she had called it, he was spitting out. This made Hiccup smile as he retuned to his work.


	2. Jealousey

You would think Hiccup would be used to envy by now. His whole life, other people have had what he wanted; love, affection, involvement.

And ever since he became the big shot in Berk, he's had all that. He can honestly say that he'd never been happier.

So why, when he finally get something he _really _had wanted—and for a very long time—did someone decide to make an attempt to take it away from him?

Hiccup glowered down at the training arena he was heading to. Well, that was his original plan. For now, though, he figured he'd just watch. What he was watching was Snotlout flirting with Astrid. _His_ girlfriend, although he would never admit it, and neither would Astrid for that matter.

It would be a lie to say that Hiccup had always liked his cousin, because, most of the time, he didn't. It had gotten better recently, but nothing deterred that viking from his advances on Astrid.

"You know, that offer to come by and work out at my place still stands," he said, sending a grin over to the girl. "The weights and stuff are all set up and everything."

Luckily for Hiccup, Astrid just gave Snotlout an unamused glance before focusing back on Stormfly.

"I bet your boyfriend doesn't work out with you, does he?" he asked, unabashedly checking out Astrid's ass as she bent over to get something.

She stood back up straight, as if she could feel his eyes on her. "No, but he does come here to train. And I don't _'work out' _I train! And he's **not **my boyfriend! " She glared at the door, as if that would make Hiccup appear.

Hiccup nodded, determined. Astrid wanted _him _there, and so he would be. He was walking down there, still keeping an eye on them when something else happened.

Astrid started walking toward the entrance, wondering if there was a reason her boyfriend was late, when she uncharacteristically tripped on a spare sadal. Arms flailing, she prepared herself to hit the dirt when Snotlout deftly caught her.

"Gotcha," he said with a wink as Astrid backed away and brushed herself down, glaring at him.

Hiccup was now moving as fast as he could on his prosthetic. He _knew _what would happen now! Astrid would crippled or lame or anything.

The two teens in the arena looked up as they heard someone approach. Astrid was busy being annoyed, more with herself than him for tripping in the first place, when she saw Hiccup. About time.

"Hey. Hi, guys. Hey," he said, out of breath. "Sorry I'm late." He looked at Snotlout accusingly. "Did I miss anything?"

Astrid walked up to him. "Nope, nothing at all," she said, grabbing him by his shirt and pulling him toward her for a long, deep kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck as Hiccup looked behind her to a gaping Snotlout in triumph before closing his eyes to enjoy the moment. No doubt about it, he had the best girl in the world.

"Dude, and she said he wasn't her boyfriend!" laughed Tuffnut

"Lol!" Ruffnut agreed. Fishlegs however was ignooring them and focusing on trying to stop Meatlug from grooming Hookfang, or trying too as everytime she came near him he would set himself on fire and the gronkle would fly backwards landing on Fishlegs every time.

Meanwhile, Hiccup and Astrid had made their way over to the wall and were still making-out. They were sat next to each other with a grumpy Snotlout watching from the other side of the Academy's training area. He now felt a new felling: Jelousy.


	3. Too Much Mead For Astrid

**Please review, because I enjoy writing and Reviews = More chapters! - From Toothless21**

Hiccup did not like crowds, or parties, or crowded parties for that matter and Astrid knew that so when they went to the villages anual new-years-eve party she navigated them to the opposite end of the hall, as far away from the crowds as they could get, where they found a more-than-tipsy Gobber. He immediately launched into a rambling story about sock-stealing trolls that only steal the left sock, and Astrid seemed to listen to. She wasn't looking at Hiccup, and he took the opportunity to study her. They had both grown recently. Hiccup had grown up and out and was now quite a bit hevier than Astrid. She on the other hand had grown up slightly but her boobs and her arse had got bigger too.

Astrid finally looked over at him then, and seemed a little taken aback by whatever she saw in his eyes. He probably would have been too, if he could see it, because he couldn't even describe it. Whatever she saw made her smile, and take his hand. "Come on," she said, and started leading him away. "Good-bye, Gobber."

"Watch out for the _trolls _and hide your left socks!" he called after them.

Astrid led them to the edge of the dance floor. She turned to Hiccup with one eyebrow raised in a bit of a challenge, and nudged his prosthetic leg with her boot. "Feel like giving it a go?"

His mouth went dry. Astrid, he knew from stolen glances back when she would never have been seen with him, was a good dancer. More than that, she seemed to enjoy it. And he wanted to give her that, but...

"I, I really don't think, not tonight. Maybe next time," he said quickly, "but I don't think I'm quite good enough with it, yet, so...yeah."

She seemed to take it in stride. Instead, she led them to a bench near the side with a good view of the floor. On the way Hiccup grabbed two cups of mead, and they sat and watched the others.

After a couple of minutes of chatting and watching the dancers, Hiccup realized that the look on Astrid's face was wistful, and set his mead down on the bench next to him. "Look, you don't have to sit here with me."

She looked at him and said, much too quickly, "Oh no, it's all right. I don't mind."

"No, really. You're not the one with the metal leg. I was just going to sit here and people watch anyway. You go on."

She glanced at the floor, then glanced back at him and smiled. "All right," she said, and stood up.

Hiccup forced himself to smile back, feeling slightly put out that she had agreed so quickly even though it had been his suggestion. But then she kissed him and that made it a little better.

And so they passed the time. Astrid, he was pleased to note, danced mostly with Ruffnut or as part of a group. Snotlout cut in a few times, but that was okay because Hiccup was almost entirely sure he wasn't really after Astrid anymore. Almost. And Hiccup continued getting a more or less steady stream of visitors, so he really didn't have any reason at all to watch Astrid like a hawk and make sure no one was getting a little too friendly. In fact, he had a few romantically inclined visitors of his own, giggling girls, a few years younger than him, that laughed at everything even if it wasn't funny and sat much too close. Those encounters never lasted longer than a few seconds though, before Astrid appeared as if out of thin air and glared until the girls slunk off in defeat.

Even when he wasn't surrounded by her potential rivals, Astrid made it a point to come over and check on him regularly. Once she grabbed his hand, leaned down, and asked, "Are you sure you won't come out?"

He almost said 'yes' just at the look on her face, but discomfort and a healthy does of fear kept him in his seat. Next time. He really was getting better, but these things couldn't be rushed. So he just smiled at her and shook his head. She kissed his cheek and headed back out.

The other members of their little group of friends came over to talk with him too. Or, well, Fishlegs and Snotlout came by to talk. Tuffnut popped up at some point, threw an arm around his shoulder, mumbled a bunch of drunken words that didn't make any sense in his ear, and took off again, spilling a fair bit of mead down the front of Hiccup's shirt in the process.

"Thanks Tuff!" He called to him sarcastically. And Ruffnut used him as backrest while she was chatting up some boy way too old for her behind him, but at least they knew he was there.

As the night wound down, however, Hiccup found himself bored and a little frustrated. By this point everyone was either too drunk or too tired to be interested in conversation, even with the town hero. And except for Astrid, who had graciously made sure to stay in his line of sight all night long, he hadn't seen any of his friends since a shirtless Tuffnut had somehow managed to climb and subsequently fall off the center chandelier. So Hiccup spent his time glaring at the latest boy to dance too close to Astrid and hoping they could leave soon.

Something fell on his left shoulder. He looked over and saw a very inebriated Ruffnut blinking hazily at him. "Hey, stubby," she slurred, and then laughed uproariously at what she probably thought was a joke. She wrapped her arm around Hiccup's neck and smooshed their cheeks together so that they were both looking out at the dance floor. "What're you up to, all by yerself?"

"Oh, nothing much. Just the usual," he said, trying subtly and unsuccessfully to separate his face from Ruffnut's.

Ruffnut's head bobbed erratically, which he blamed on the mead until she finally focused on Astrid and her tall, dark, and muscled suitor. "Oh," she said, drawing the word out several beats longer than normal. "Thas' the problem, huh?"

"Yes, thank you for noticing. Could you maybe let go of my face?"

Ruffnut, to his surprise, did let go, and moved so she was standing in front of him. "Ah, quit yer pouting. Astrid's lucky to have you, and she _knows_ it!"

"Thanks, really," he said, more than a little unnerved. Even now the twins were rarely nice so much as not actively violent. "But, ah, I'm pretty sure I'm the lucky -"

And then Ruffnut sat in his lap. Whatever Hiccup had been about to say died in his throat, and for the second time that night the only thing he could choke out was a strangled, "Urk."

Ruffnut, whether by drunkenness or design, didn't seem to notice his discomfort. She was straddling his lap, hands resting on his upper thighs, and leaned in so close he could feel the heat from her skin. "I mean, you're quite a catch these days, you know," she said, her eyes half-lidded and her already raspy voice dropping even lower. "There are lots of girls in town who would love to _have_ you."

There was nothing in the world more important, Hiccup knew, than getting Ruffnut off his lap this very instant. But at some point during this exchange his hands had shot into the air, as far away from Ruffnut's body as they could get, and he was terrified to lower them. He had the feeling that any touch he made now, even if it was intended to be a shove, would be misconstrued as an invitation, and a drunken Ruffnut would probably take rejection even worse than a sober one. So he really had to think of something, _now_, and - oh gods, oh gods, she was _moving_, pressing her body slowly and rhythmically against his. He was going to die, he was really going to die right here, right now, either through his brain exploding or maybe Astrid would show up...

Just then Ruffnut's head jerked backwards. She cried out, and Hiccup saw Astrid standing behind her with one hand wrapped firmly around a long blond braid, staring at Hiccup. Astrid jerked her hand to the side without even a glance at the other girl, using the momentum to fling Ruffnut off Hiccup and into the crowd. Ruffnut ended up bouncing off the considerable belly of Fishlegs, who grabbed her right before she tumbled to the floor. She jerked her head up, eyes hard, and for a second Hiccup was sure she was about to go for Astrid's throat.

Then her gaze became unfocused, and her expression confused, until she tipped her head back to look at Fishlegs. "Well hi there, handsome!" she slurred happily, and Hiccup let out a sigh of relief.

Until he looked back at Astrid. Her face was flushed, and she was still staring at him with an almost frightening intensity. "S-sorry," he stammered. "We were just - I mean, she's -"

"She's Ruffnut. I know," Astrid said, and her gaze shifted to something that looked almost amused. Hiccup let out a deep breath.

"Gods," he said with a chuckle, scratching the back of his head. "This night has been...well, it's just been, you know?"

"Mmm-hmm," Astrid said in agreement, taking a slightly unsteady step toward him. She had probably had a little too much mead.

"So, are you ready to...um, ready...to..." Hiccup trailed off, because Astrid was, slowly but deliberately, still moving towards him. Her arms came up to wind around his neck, and then, for only the second time of the night and in his life, Hiccup found his lap full of teenage girl.

"Astrid, um, w-what're you -"

"My spot," she whispered, and giggled. From here he could smell her breath. Oh Hel.

"Astrid, how much mead have you had?" he asked. He had just barely managed to keep his arms from shooting into the air again - drunk or not, it probably wasn't a good idea to give his girlfriend the impression he didn't want to touch her - and instead settled them very tentatively on her waist.

"Enough," she said, leaning in close enough that the soft skin of her cheek just barely skimmed his. He thought he would die at the touch. She giggled again. Oh _Hell_.

"Astrid, you're drunk." He had meant it to come out authoritatively, but it just sounded nervous. Oh well. At least it fitted. "I think we should go home now." Her home, his home, the training arena, the glade, Helheim's Gate, anywhere that involved Astrid getting up off his lap, because with her arms around his neck like that she was free to press her entire body against his, from shoulders to hips, each point of contact burning him like fire, and she really needed to get up _right now_ because there was a little something going on down there _that he was pretty sure she would notice!_

"Mm-hm," she said in agreement, and he tried to convince himself he was relieved and not at all just a tiny bit disappointed.

"Okay, so..." His hands were hovering just over her hips, unsure of what to do because she certainly wasn't making any move to get up. "Can you, maybe, stand up for me...?"

"Come on, let's go dance," she whispered in his ear, and he couldn't suppressed the shudder that went through him.

"I thought we were going home," he said, his voice trembling and cracking.

"Mmhm," she said again, smiling at him. But she still made no move to stand.

"Astrid, you know I can't dance," he tried. "My leg..."

This time she leaned in so close her lips brushed his ear. "I wasn't planning on being vertical," she breathed, and all he could hear was the blood pumping in his ears. Oh dear sweet Fjörgyn, mother of almighty Thor. She wasn't, she wasn't _suggesting_?- no, no, that couldn't be right. But it was kind of impossible to misinterpret her intentions when she was pressed so close against him. They had been moving in that direction anyway, and he had hoped - had assumed even - that if everything worked out and they stayed together and kept moving forward they would get to this point eventually. And she had suggested it, she had come to him - but she was drunk, and that wasn't right, was it? It would be wrong, and he should wait until she was sober, shouldn't he? Despite the heat flooding his body, despite the feel of her skin against his, he should wait. Astrid head was on his shoulder, her nose buried in his neck, and he suddenly wondered if he could turn her down, even if he wanted to?

"Astrid?" he said, but his voice broke in the middle of the word. So he cleared his throat and tried again. "Astrid?"

She snored lightly in his ear. Great Odin's ghost. Asleep. She was asleep. His entire body sagged in relief. Yeah, way too much mead and dancing for Astrid. She might not even remember this tomorrow. Well, he certainly wasn't going to bring it up.


	4. Poor Fishlegs

The sun was just beginning to set when Ruffnut finally arrived back at her house. Tuffnut, having been there all day with nothing to do, noticed when she entered the door, moving quietly as if trying to avoid someone.

"Where have you been?" he asked curiously.

She glared at him. "None of your business, idiot."

"I'm not the idiot," he argued. "You're the idiot. And, c'mon, spill."

"Out."

"Out where?"

"Out, out!"

Tuffnut rolled his eyes and stood to face his twin. "You went on another date?" he asked.

"Uh huh." Ruffnut replied copying him

"And?" She asked, not defending herself from what her brother had said.

"And what?"

He scratched his head under his helmet, starting to feel uncomfortable. "What did you guys, uh, do? You and Fishlegs?"

"Wouldn't you like to know."

He crossed his arms, staring down at his sister. "Yes I would."

While the twins were notorious for their fights, and though Tuffnut would never admit it, he tried to look out for Ruffnut when he could. Their father traveled a lot, so he took it upon himself to play the older male role, which included scaring away suitors.

She gave a decidedly unfeminine snort. "Yeah, well that's not gonna happen. I'm tired." With that, she turned to her heel, marching up the stairs.

Times like this made Tuffnut wish that there were more girls his age around the island. His ego didn't allow him to say it, but Tuffnut had no dating experience whatsoever. So how could he know what teenagers did on dates?

An idea struck him, and he left the house, heading in the general direction of the forge. He couldn't ask Fishlegs, because that would just be awkward. But _Hiccup _had a girlfriend, somehow. And they went on dates all the time! Surely Hiccup could shine some light on the situation.

When he got there, he noticed a lamp lit in the window, so he figured it was safe to just walk in. He slammed the door a little to hard behind him, and it echoed through the seemingly empty building. Looking around, Tuffnut noticed a back room and shuffling noises were coming from it. He was about to open the door when the boy he'd been looking for emerged.

"We're closed!" he said, a little too loudly. His hair was sticking up in every direction and his clothes, as well as his leg, looked like they had been thrown on in a hurry. Hiccup was also missing his boot and his fur vest.

"Dude. What were you doing back there?" Tuffnut asked curiously.

Hiccup's cheeks reddened. "N-Nothing!" he said quickly. "Is there anything you really need, Tuffnut?" he asked, shifting nervously.

The taller boy nodded. "Yeah, I have a question."

"Can't it wait?"

When Tuffnut shook his head, Hiccup sighed, looking at the closed door longingly before sitting down on a chair in the room. "Alright," he finally said. "What's up?"

"Girls," he said simply. "More specifically, what do you do on dates?"

Hiccup blanched, but before he could say anything, another person emerged from the backroom. Astrid casually strolled into the room, not looking much more organized than Hiccup was. Her shoulder pads and boots were missing and her braid was seriously messed up, her face flushed like Hiccup's had also been.

Tuffnut was seriously beginning he to think he'd interrupted something.

The girl raised an eyebrow at Tuffnut, who gave a short wave. "What's he doing here?" she asked Hiccup.

He blushed in return. "He, uh, wants to know what we do on our...dates."

"Why would he want to know that? More importantly, why is he asking _you_?"

Hiccup stood up straighter. "Hey," he said. "You gotta remember, I _did _get you. And we go on dates all the time! I'm practically a chick magnet!"

Astrid narrowed her eyes and Hiccup shrank back. "I'm sure you are." Then, turning her gaze on Tuffnut, "Why the sudden interest in romance?"

"It's Ruff. She's been going out a lot and she won't tell me what's going on! As her older brother, I deserve to know. To protect her and . . . er. . ." he paused "Stuff! Yeah, and stuff!"

Randomly, Astrid burst out into laughter. The boys gave her a look. "First of all," she said when her laughter dissolved into giggles, "Four minutes _really _doesn't count as older." Hiccup joined in at this "And besides, Ruff can take care of herself."

The blond boy slammed a fist on the work desk. "I don't care. Can you guys just give me a hint? Are you on a date right now? And, dude, what **were** you doing back there?"

Hiccup once again blushed to the roots of his hair as Astrid broke out into another fit of laughter. When Tuffnut nodded determinedly, she leaned over, and whispered something in his ear. He paused before his eyes widened to comical side.

The last thing they heard from him before he ran out of the door was, "FISHLEGS! YOU ARE **_SO _**DEAD!"


	5. Anger

All Toothless wanted to do was go flying. Really, was it too much to ask the teenage friend of the dragon to get up and help him with that?

Evidently. Toothless glared across the room at the couple sitting on the floor in front of the fire place. _His _spot, thank you very much. But there were Astrid and Hiccup, sitting and laughing and talking and occasionally doing that ridiculous things they did with their mouths, which Toothless found quite annoying at times.

Like now.

He had _tried _to get Hiccup's attention politely; purring, bumping into his back with his nose... but he wasn't listening! He'd just turn around, pet the Night Fury, then turn right back to the girl.

And Toothless _really _wanted to go flying!

What to do about this, then? Well, for starters, if Astrid wasn't here, Hiccup wouldn't be so distracted. Where was her dragon, anyway? Wouldn't she want to go flying, also?

Suddenly, an idea struck the dark creature. A present! Surely Hiccup would listen to him then.

He got up from his spot, moving to stand right in front of his friend, before regurgitating a fish on the unsuspecting boy's lap. He gave his dragon a strange look, and Astrid laughed.

"Uh, thanks, buddy." Toothless gave his own version of a grin, which quickly turned into a growl when Hiccup turned away—again!—to say something to his mate.

Now it was personal.

Eyes still narrowed, Toothless walked around behind Hiccup to grab onto the fur vest. Getting a firm hold with his teeth, he yanked back and Hiccup found himself being dragged across the floor and toward the door.

"What—?"

Astrid followed close behind, though, and grabbed his hand pulling him upward. Smiling, she leaned forward to whisper something in his ear. He blushed at whatever she said before giving a small smile and running up the stairs with her.

Well, Toothless really didn't like going up and down the stairs, so he figured he could give Hiccup a _little _time with his mate, and after they would go flying.

A full twenty minutes later, Toothless was still staring grumpily into the fire. Hiccup _must_ be ready by now!

Toothless decided to go and find Stormfly. So he got up and stalked sulkily out of the door swishing his tail as he went.


	6. Twinsanity

**This Chapter is dedicated to my first follower Hictoothisnumber2. Thank-you and I hope you enjoy! - Toothless21**

* * *

Ruffnut and Tuffnut had been arguing over Barf And Belch again and he had gone on a rampage through the wilderness of Berk. So Hiccup and Astrid had gone to find the older twin. As they stepped out of the pouring rain and into a seemingly empty house Tuffnut swung down and hung upside-down from a wooden beam.

"What are you guys doing here?" he asked as Hiccup and Astrid turned around.

"Hey Tuffnut, feel like talking? answered Hiccup

"Can you come down?" continued Astrid

"Whatever!" Tuffnut said before jumping off, doing a summersault and landing perfectly in front of them " Yeah, I love that part!"

"Look, about Barf And Belch. We need you and Ruffnut to help us get your dragon under control." Hiccup continued

"No, no thank you! I am officially out of the dragon business! And the Sister business! And the dragon and sister business. The Drist-ist-erness?!"

"What's up with you two?" asked Astrid

"Simple!" Tuffnut gets a spoon and holds it up to them "Ya know what this is?" he asked

"A spoon?" asked Hiccup

"No. It's our spoon." he holds up a plate "Just like this is our dish, and our axe, and our well groomed, stuffed Yak. Everything is ours. I'm sick of ours. Just once I want something to be just mine!" he starts to walk across the room "Now if you'll excuse me I need to pack up my half of the Yak!"

"Go? Where?" asked Hiccup

"I d'know? My dark, soggy alone place, **not **to cry! This house, has too many memories" and with that he leaves.

"Tuff!?" Hiccup called after him before tuning to Astrid

"His dark, soggy alone place? Urg!" questioned Astrid, rolling her eyes

"Yeah, I really don't wanna know!"

* * *

Hiccup and Astid, joined by Snotlout are flying through the forest when Astrid says

"Hiccup, you heard Tuffnut. He went to his dark, soggy alone place. That could be anywhere!"

"Not really, that can only be one place!" answered Snotlout holding up a finger

"Why didn't you say something?" asked Hiccup

"Why didn't you ask?" Snotlout shot back

"Snotlout, we've been looking for him all day!" shouted Astrid

"And?"

"And if you don't tell us right now I'm gonna throw you off that dragon!"

"No need to get violent! They're probably at the lost cavern. They used to play 'Hide and Go kill' there when they were kids"

"Lets Go!" Said Astrid but Snotlout just stares at her "urgh!" And with that they fly towards the cavern.

* * *

It was dark in the cavern and Hiccup, Astrid, and Snotlout couldn't see inside when Fishlegs and Meatlug arrived.

"Fishlegs, your finally here!" called Astrid as they landed next to them.

"Yeah sorry about that Meatlug wouldn't leave Chipalata, Splat, and Frank alone in the barn. But I got her out, eventually!" (Chipalata, Splat, and Frank are Meatlugs babies.)

"Whoa! What happened to you?" Asked Snotlout

"Oh it was Tuffnut!" Fishlegs replied, and Meatlug grunted her eyes narrowed

"That'll explain the cut on Belch's face!" Whispered Hiccup to Astrid

They gbroke off a branch and Toothless lit it for them to use as a torch.

"Okay bud, do your thing. Search!" comanded Hiccup and Toothles started sniffing the ground as he climed over a pile of bolders.

"It's pretty dark in here. If you need to hold my hand, Astrid, its ok!" Snotlout says holding out his hand to her

"Sure Snotlout" She replied sarcasticly

Snotlout reaches out and grabs something "oooo - as soft as I thought it would be!" He looks up to find he's olding Stormfly's tail and screams.

"Tuffnut?"

"Oh it's you guys again. WOULD YOU QUIT FOLLOWING ME!"

"WOULD **YOU **QUIT FOLLOWING **ME**!" came a shout from behind the rock Tuffnut was leaning on.

"Did you hear that?" asked Hiccup

"Dir, it's called an echo!" said Snotlout as Ruffnut poked her head round the side of the rock and standing up.

"What are you doing in my soggy place?" she demanded to Tuffnut

"This is my soggy place and I'm not sharing it with you!" he shot back

Hiccup interuped their arguing "Right listen up. We need to get you two back to your dragon it's important!"

"I'll go!" declared Tuffnut "But not with her!"

"I'm not going anywhere with **her **either!" shouted Ruffnut

"YEAH!" sudenly he realised what his twin had said "Wait? What?"

"You don't understand! You both have to go!" Astrid said

"Guys listen, like it or not your connected to each other and your both connected to that dragon! We can get you another spoon, another dish, another stuffed Yak! What we can't get you is another Barf And Belch!"

"Meh . . ."

"You think they got any of that?" Hiccup asked Astrid

"Fine!" they spat on their hands and shook them and banged heads.

"You know I did spit a little more on my hand!" Joked Tuffnut

"They got it!" declared Astrid

"Look why is this so important anyway?" asked Tuffnut

"A Snaptrapper's hunting down you dragon to kill it for hogging a muddy puddle!" Snotlout answered a little too casually whilst leaning on a rock. Everyone stared at him. "What? Is that not whats happening?"


	7. A Snapping good time

The friends decided to split up to look for Barf And Belch. Ruffnut was with Astrid and Fishlegs while Tuffnut with Hiccup and Snotlout. Hiccup looked around the dark forest but could not see a single thing in the gloom of dusk. He had no idea why it had gotten so dark this early as it wasn't devastating winter for at least another month or two.  
"I can't see a thing?!" Hiccup complained

"It's really dark here" Tuffnut pointed out as they continued through the gloom

Snotlout turned to Tuffnut as he put on a voice "Thank-you for that statement Captain Obvious, the complete and total douche bag," He turned to the nearest tree "and back to the studio -WHAA!"

Hiccup turned around "What is it no. . . WOAH!" Noticing the dark looming object before them

"Wha- what is ist, Hiccup?" The creature growled, and he screamed hiding behind Tuffnut "Protect me!"

Suddenly there was a loud hissing noise and a bight light appeared before them, the light was growing bigger and brighter and suddenly. . .

"DUCK!" hiccup screamed

"Where? Yum1 I love duck!" Tuffnut declared as Hiccup bowled into him, somehow knocking him over. "What was that for?"

WHIZ! BANG! The trees behind them burst into flame and a big green prickly head revealed it's self from the gloom, it's eyes glowing in the fire light.

"RUN!" Hiccup screamed as they all scrambled to their feet.

"ALL READ ON IT!" Snotlout shouted as he flew through the greenery fast than you can say Whispering death. Hiccup turned to notice that a second head had appeared and that the creature was advancing on them, SNAPTRAPPER! Why hadn't he thought of it before? He waited for the third head to appear and it did, yet it was not a Snaptrapper head, it was one of a Zippleback! BARF AND BELCH!

"QUICK CLIMB A TREE!" Hiccup shouted as he scrambled up an old oak, quickly followed by Tuffnut and then Snotlout. "Barf and Belch are chasing a Chasing the Snaptrapper."

"Okay" Tuffnut agreed "Wait? WHAT THE F*CK DUDE! Why would Barf and Belch be chasing one of those four headed wierdos?"

"That's the weird thing. It only has two heads" Hiccup Pointed out

"How does that make a difference?" Snotlout asked "I mean I knew Barf and Belch were stupid" Snotlout whispers "Just like his owners, but not _that _stupid!"

"HEY!" Tuffnot shouted "THAT IS DEFFINATELY NOT - WHA!" He was interrupted by the whole forest shaking as the Snaptrapper rumbled past, one head looking forward and one head back, shooting fire balls at Barf and Belch, as it ran


End file.
